Break
by Thatzly
Summary: Sequel to Happy Ending. Kaoru finally gets to punish Hikaru for his mistake during their last game. Can he handle what Kaoru has in mind?


**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. OWN DOES NOT. THE OWNING OF THE NOT OF THE I DO NOT.**

_On a side note: This is sort of a sequel to my one-shot (is it still a one-shot with this addition?) "Happy Ending". If you noticed Kaoru's words at the end of that fic then you'll know how this came about. It's a bit dark and is PWP but meh._

* * *

><p>"Don't think I've forgotten, Hikaru."<p>

"Hmm?"

"You didn't listen to me last night."

A light went off in Hikaru's head. Finally he remembered their escapades the night before when Kaoru had unabashedly tied him to the bed and forced the tension from his body.

Hikaru's face twisted into a worried grimace. "You said wait until three and I did.

Kaoru tsked. "No, I didn't even finish saying it. Maybe you imagined I did. Either way, I think you deserve to be punished."

"Punished?"

"Yes, we're going to play a punishment game, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked far from amused. "What do you have in mind?"

"Abstinence, for a week."

Hikaru had reluctantly agreed, but four days in Kaoru had to have a talk with his brother.

"You must really want to torture yourself, Hikaru." Kaoru's arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck from behind and he lowered his head to rest on his brother's shoulder. His brother looked as though he was trying to do homework, but he couldn't fool anyone with that. He was trying to hide his guilt. "I found the tissues."

Hikaru's body went rigid.

"I don't even think you were trying to hide them from me. I think you wanted to be caught. But, maybe I should praise you a bit for finally being able to get in the mood even with all the drama that's been going on." Kaoru's tongue darted out, teasing the outline of Hikaru's ear before he leaned closer to whisper. "Are you curious to see how else I can punish you? Because that's the message you're giving me right now."

"N-No! I was just…" The older twin sputtered and turned in Kaoru's grip. Kaoru's face was twisted with such intensity and for a moment Hikaru felt a pang of nervousness. If only the girls could see Kaoru now, they would never think to label him as 'The Innocent Twin' again.

Hikaru sighed. "Sorry…I've just been really horny all day. Maybe we should stop this game. It's stupid. I'm fine with a day or two but it's been four. What did you expect?"

Kaoru cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes in thought. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not." Kaoru hugged Hikaru to him before pulling away with a smile. "I'll be back later, okay."

Hikaru frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to go get something. I won't be long."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru," Kaoru sang. Hikaru looked up wondering why his twin, after being in a quiet tense mood all day, was suddenly chipper. Turning back to the television, Hikaru unpaused his game and resumed his battle. "Are you going to play on that thing all night?"<p>

"Nothing else to do," Hikaru grumbled. A hand slid into the distracted boy's lap, kneading it to life. Hikaru glanced over to Kaoru who wore a teasing grin. "Can I at least finish this battle?"

"You've been trying to beat that for two days…"

"Today's the day I finally get it," Hikaru argued.

Kaoru's hand continued its work, perking up when Hikaru spread his legs to aid him. His arousal grew more prominent, throbbing desperately underneath the pajama bottoms. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru's unnerved face in disappointment.

Pulling the fabric down, Kaoru aided the appendage out of Hikaru's pants. It stood, but slowly withered as time passed. Its owner was more interested in the game than it. Kaoru grabbed a bottle he'd hid in the couch cushions and coated his hands in it before turning to revive Hikaru's dying sexual interest.

Hikaru's erection returned in full, much to his dismay. "Kaoru, you're distracting me."

"Just ignore me, Hikaru. Keep playing."

Kaoru's hands pumped slow, but quickly increased in speed. Hikaru's loud breathing flit through Kaoru's ears like a sweet melody, urging him on. He seemed to be enjoying the actions, which is why Kaoru was so confused when suddenly Hikaru pulled the pajama pants back over himself.

"Just wait." Hikaru chastised, eyes never leaving the screen. "What the hell's gotten into you today?"

"But, Hikaru…" Kaoru slid close, pulling up his knee to tease Hikaru's neglected erection. By the look on Hikaru's face and the shaking of his hands on the controller before he'd cut off the arousing contact, he had been getting close.

Hikaru paused the game, shooting Kaoru a glare. He was met with a not so innocent smile. He sighed and put down the controller.

"Finish what you were doing. Now that I'm this hard I can't concentrate anyway."

Kaoru was quick to oblige. He yanked down the cloth and made quick work of his hands, bathing in the pleasure he got from seeing Hikaru finally giving in and thrusting his hips in time with him.

Hikaru's thrusts sped, and at that sign Kaoru pulled away completely.

"Not this again…" He heard his twin groan.

Kaoru gave the hard appendage a few more strokes, almost feeling bad for what he was about to do.

"I'm just switching to something else." He knelt between the seated twin's legs and engulfed it in his mouth. While working his mouth on Hikaru, helping him get closer to the edge, his hand groped under the couch. Where had he hid it? A cold wetness met his fingers. He pulled that and an object next to it forward.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru sprang into action. He threw a melting ice bag onto Hikaru's lap, earning a loud yelp of surprise and a curse from his brother, and while struggling to hold down his fighting twin clamped and locked a device onto his shrunken erection.

"Wh-what the hell?" Hikaru pushed Kaoru off, not that Kaoru minded at this point, and stared down. A plastic cage outlined his now dormant cock. He pulled, scratched, and hit the device but to no avail.

"It's a chastity belt." Kaoru answered. "You couldn't control yourself for our game so I convinced Kyouya-sempai to buy me it last night. He's more shameless than I am with this kind of stuff. I'll only keep it on for a week, promise."

Hikaru's face turned from anger to fear. "A week? How do we even get it off?"

"I have the key right here." He pointed to his neck where a key dangled on a necklace. "You failed the punishment game so I had to think of something worse."

"So you _were_ mad last night?"

"Of course I was mad!" Kaoru shot back.

Hikaru groaned, and toyed with the trap between his legs. "It's heavy."

"I know. I tried it on beforehand to make sure it was comfortable for you."

"It's not," Hikaru snapped. "And because you decided to tease me my balls hurt, thanks."

Kaoru sighed, trying not to take in Hikaru's angered comments. He knew this would happen, but there was no going back now.

Hikaru ruffled his hair in frustration. "If I promise to go along and not slip up again will you take this thing off?"

Tempting.

"No. One week." He stood, stretching. "Don't worry you can't tell you're wearing it under your clothes, and I'll let you take it off when you bathe."

Kaoru glanced over at his brother. Hikaru looked devastated, but maybe it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Hikaru's sat arms crossed against his chest and body hunched over in a pout. To the entire world he looked miserable, and no one in the host club or class 1-A could figure out what was bothering the poor twin. Whenever either brother's were asked what was wrong they would either get dismissed with a string of curses or an excuse that constantly changed.<p>

"Two more days, Hikaru." Kaoru coaxed, rubbing the tense boy's back soothingly. He glanced up at the club doors from his seat at their usual table, expecting the girls to burst in at any second.

"I'm horny." Hikaru stated, his voice low with latent anger. He'd already snapped multiple times during the five days of abstinence. After making Kaoru cry the last time however he learned to try to bite his tongue or lash out an innocent passerby.

"You shouldn't be. You had a wet dream last night." Kaoru recalled.

Hikaru shot him an irritated glance. "That's not the same and you know it."

Kaoru hummed softly. "Well it did help a little I would suspect."

"A little," Hikaru confirmed, tapping his foot. "I can't talk about this now."

Tapping turned to fanning his legs, opening and squeezing them shut in a fluid repeated motion.

When Kaoru had seen this action's birth it was during class, but he later realized what it meant when he spotted it again later. He found Hikaru doing the same exact thing after he'd stared at Kaoru just a little longer than he should have after his shower. That was when the pained wince was noticed.

He knew that the device on Hikaru left just enough room to wiggle slightly, but there was none else. Kaoru could only imagine how it must feel to mistakenly get aroused in that cage. With no growing room, it probably pinched at his skin and squeezed him. He supposed that Hikaru's leg fanning was a sort of comfort for moments like that. Although, he couldn't see how it did any good.

Hikaru sank in his seat, but shot upright when the girls shuffled giddily through the doors.

"Good afternoon!" They greeted, each of them adding on their own twist.

Kaoru smiled and easily fell into his role.

"Hikaru…" The young twin whined. "You've been so cold to me all week. Have I done something wrong?"

Hikaru twitched, frowning at the realistic act. He turned on the couch and grabbed a hold of Kaoru's chin, tilting his face to look in his watery eyes. "Of course not, Kaoru. You could never do anything wrong."

"Then why?" Kaoru sniffed, turning away. "You love someone else. You can't stand me anymore."

Hikaru shook his head vigorously. "Never! I…It's because I love you a little too much."

The girls gasped and held their breaths, leaning closer to the scene.

"What do you mean? You can't be telling me that—"

"I'm sorry. It's disgusting isn't it?" Hikaru took Kaoru into his arms and buried his face in his jacket. "But I can't see myself letting you be with someone else. I would fight for you, Kaoru."

"Kyaaa! Hikaru-kun it's not disgusting. Kaoru-kun loves you too!" The girls were swooning on the side now, spewing out words neither twin cared to hear, especially not Hikaru who developed glassy, unfocused eyes.

Kaoru's hand that sided away from the girl's view had stealthily found its way under Hikaru's jacket to rub absently at his chest. He maneuvered his body to hide his fondling, all without alerting a single girl.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed. That would have been fine, if it hadn't ended it what could be mistaken for a moan.

The leg fan returned with gusto.

Kaoru bit his lip to keep his laughter at bay. With Hikaru this horny almost anything he did at this point turned him on. It made the game all the more fun.

Instead of continuing the act, Hikaru seemed keener on concentrating on the painful problem between his legs.

"Hikaru? I could never hate you, never." Kaoru prod his side, and then moved his roaming hands to rub a stiffening nipple. Hikaru's breath hitched and Kaoru was sure by now that the girls noticed the change in his demeanor. If how loud he was breathing didn't give it away the constant motion of his legs would.

Hikaru's embrace now began to squeeze him. He was about to pull away when his twin finally spoke.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling well." Hikaru stood, and raced away from the girls. Kaoru apologized and followed, locking the door when they made their way into the club's dressing room.

"Are you okay?" Of course he already knew what was wrong, but he could at least pretend to be the kind innocent twin people made him out to be.

Kaoru moved to stand in front of Hikaru, once more slipping his hands under his coat to rub at his chest. Hikaru whimpered when his hardened, sensitive nipples were caressed in the process.

"Such a tease." Hikaru groaned turning a lust filled stare on his twin. "You're not helping me with my week at all."

"I'm having too much fun. It would be boring to just watch you pout all week." Kaoru smirked and tweaked Hikaru's nipple in emphasis.

Hikaru's lower stomach bubbled with heat and twitched to life much to his displeasure. He gasped in pain and turned a glare onto his twin.

"Oh, I read something about how it might be painful if you were to get an erection while wearing that thing. Maybe you should calm down a little bit. Although I'm sure you already figured that out sometime earlier this week." Kaoru shot Hikaru a playful smirk. The irritation emanating from his brother did nothing to pause Kaoru's advances. He pressed his lips against Hikaru's again and was not surprised when Hikaru turned away.

"Give me the key, Kaoru." Kaoru looked down to Hikaru's outstretched hand but made no other movement to show compliance to the order.

Kaoru stuck his tongue out like a child. "No."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's tone lowered in warning. Clearly he wasn't enjoying this as much as his younger counterpart.

Said twin, grabbed Hikaru's tie to pull him close enough that their breaths mingled. He locked their gazes together and used his free hand to slide up and tangle teasing fingers in his twin's hair. "Make me."

With a low growl Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's shoulders in a bruising grip and pushed him until his back slammed into the dressing room wall. Hungry lips swooped down to capture Kaoru's before his twin could even recover from the shock of what was occurring. Hikaru's tongue explored with haste while his hands groped the slim form of Kaoru's body with rough vigor.

Kaoru shivered, groaning into the hot mouth on his. He slid his leg between Hikaru's. He could feel the hard plastic device that held his brother captive and the knowledge that he had done this, he had created this Hikaru who was so desperate for release, made his groin grow tight and pulse with need.

Hikaru pulled back abruptly, cursing and rubbing at his bound cock in vain. "Kaoru." He moaned. "How am I supposed to calm down when you're making me want you so much?"

Kaoru swallowed thickly, trying to catch his breath. He almost gave in, almost, but after a long moment of silence he could finally remind himself of why he wanted to continue this. It was torture on Hikaru's part, but that exhilaration he'd just experienced was addicting. He wanted more. He wanted to see how much farther he could push before Hikaru lost complete control of himself. Just a taste of that moment was not enough.

"You agreed." Kaoru finally stated.

"I know but—"

"You agreed." His voice was firmer this time. Kaoru peeled himself from the wall to stand next to his brother. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest. "Get on your knees."

Hikaru stared, confused.

Kaoru lift a hand to Hikaru's shoulder and pushed downward until his brother got the hint to lower himself. He stared up at his younger twin then to Kaoru's hands as he unbuckled his belt and freed his erection. Hikaru's eyes widened as he began to realize what his brother wanted.

Kaoru took a deep breath. He felt light-headed and his heart hammered hard in his chest but he wanted this. It was scary when he thought of how Hikaru might be handling this new side of him.

"You caused this, so deal with it, Hikaru." Kaoru demanded. He watched Hikaru lick his lips. "We don't have all day."

"Only if you give me the key."

"If you do well I'll give you the key."

Hikaru paused, then without warning he took Kaoru's entire length in his mouth. Kaoru cried out, hips bucking up and causing Hikaru to gag. Firm hands moved to rest at Kaoru's hips, ready if the need to hold them in place were to come again. Hikaru ran his tongue up the length before moving to kiss its swollen, weeping head.

The elder twin groaned and once more took the erection in, this time bobbing his head up and down in a painfully slow rhythm. Kaoru's legs shook, and his face grew flushed. Fingers tangled themselves in Hikaru's hair, urging him faster, deeper.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru groaned, eyes fluttering shut. His breath hitched then quickened with the increased tension growing in his lower belly. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulder, leaning his weight on him as he struggled to remain standing.

Hikaru pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand. There was a satisfied smirk on his face. "Is it to your expectations, Kaoru-_sama?_" he joked, his hand picking up speed.

Kaoru's body jolted. "D-don't use your hand. I want to finish in your mouth."

"Close already? I'm either really good, or you're one of those premature ejaculators, Kaoru." Hikaru chuckled, but did as he was told after receiving a light slap urging him on.

Before he could even get his lips around Kaoru again a hot liquid hit his face. Holding back a laugh, Hikaru moved to capture what was left of the release in his mouth. Hikaru swallowed quickly and lazily licked the wilting erection a few more times before wiping his face and turning amused eyes on his panting brother.

Kaoru groaned, shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He let his knees buckle and fell to the floor beside his now giggling brother. Hikaru wrapped his arms around him, and pressed a kiss to Kaoru's blushing cheek.

"Nothing to be ashamed about. Your little accident was actually really hot." Hikaru emphasized this by grabbing Kaoru's hand and leading it down to his caged erection. "And now I really need this off so I can do something about it."

Kaoru bit his lip, holding back a moan. "I don't know if I should. You did laugh at me after all."

Hikaru pushed Kaoru back onto the floor and rolled onto him, pinning him down. "It's my turn now. I'm not asking."

In a swift motion, Hikaru tore the necklace from Kaoru's neck and made quick work to undo his pants before Kaoru could retrieve the key. His glimmer of hope vanished when a body slammed into him, knocking the key from his hand.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru pushed his twin away roughly and made haste to find where the key landed.

The younger twin recovered quickly, and jumped on Hikaru's back as he tried to crawl to the key. His weight was not enough to keep his twin from pressing forward however. "That was a cheap move, Hikaru!" Kaoru growled.

Hikaru stayed silent, concentrating on making it to his prize instead. Kaoru scowled and, after knocking Hikaru to the floor ran to grab the key.

Hikaru clenched his fists, body quivering with rage. He stood and wordlessly grabbed Kaoru's jacket to fling him onto a nearby couch. Kaoru shivered. Staring up into Hikaru's eyes he could see the feral lust in them that helped to guide his actions.

"I like when you're a tease, but I've reached my limit, Kaoru." He sat atop Kaoru and, grabbing a fistful of Kaoru's hair, crushed their lips together. Kaoru didn't notice the absence of the key in his hand until Hikaru pulled back and he heard a distinct click.

Hikaru groaned in relief. Now that his erection was free it quickly sprang to life without worry of pain. He threw the evil device and its key to the floor and made haste to continue where he'd left off. Kaoru gasped when he found Hikaru's hungry lips on his again, teasing and tasting every corner of his mouth.

Furious hips rolled against the pinned twin and roaming hands tore at his clothing until Kaoru was left bare. Hikaru's hot length pressed against his stomach, leaking a trail of pre-come with each thrust of his hips. He could feel Hikaru shudder against him and hear the content sigh at finally being able to relieve the pressure in his groin that'd been building all week.

Kaoru cried out when his bottom was raised and a finger was roughly rammed into his opening. In reflex his arms shot out to push the sourced of the pain away, but strong arms slammed him back into the couch. Another finger was inserted, and before Kaoru could adjust to the second a third was rushed in.

"Hikaru, it hurts!"

The twin looked down at his tearful brother, but made no effort to stop his actions. His response was to scissor his fingers, gaining another yelp from his pained partner. Hikaru's cock twitched and grew an angry shade of red as more blood rushed to his groin. His breaths grew staggered and his head swam with his increasing need to release.

Despite Kaoru's pain, it was obvious that he was enjoying their session. His arousal stood proudly, pressing urgently against Hikaru. Kaoru whimpered. He was so hard it was becoming painful.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm yanking until he fell from the couch onto the hard floor. Not letting Kaoru recover, he turned his brother around and forced him to lean over the couch cushion. He gave a hard slap to Kaoru's ass, smirking in satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath he was awarded with. He repeated the action, harder this time so he could hear his sweet brother's voice cry out.

Kaoru felt his brother lean his weight onto his back and leaned into the warmth of Hikaru's body as arms wrapped around to embrace him. "Please forgive me later," was all he heard before his eyes shot open in pain.

Without any form of lube Hikaru penetrated him, pumping wildly into his younger brother as he lost himself to the waves of pleasure that flood through him and straight to his groin.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned. His pace grew into quick uneven thrusts as his fevered body continued. He was completely lost in his own world, uncaring of the shaking form of his brother beneath him or that his nails were digging deeper into Kaoru's skin as he grew nearer to his climax.

The body beneath him grew stiff and Hikaru watched intensely at the fluids bursting free from Kaoru's untouched cock. A few more harsh thrusts later Hikaru followed, vision blurring and hips thrusting uncontrollably as he milked out his release inside Kaoru's spent body. He pulled out, letting his body fall back into a seated position.

Both boys took a moment to catch their breaths before either spoke. Heavy panting and the musty fragrance of sex filled the room. Scattered clothing littered the floor and the evidence of what they'd done lie on the floor and stained the couch.

"Do you feel better, Hikaru?" Kaoru's timid voice asked. He turned to see Hikaru sluggishly nod, his face set in a goofy, pleased smile.

"That was the best I've ever felt." The younger twin smiled proudly at this.

"But I hurt you didn't I?" Hikaru frowned, and pulled Kaoru into a soothing hug. "Sorry. Once I started I couldn't stop. It just felt really good…"

Kaoru tousled Hikaru's hair. "I wanted this, Hikaru. It did hurt, but it was really fun."

"Mmm…" Hikaru leaned into the touch. "Didn't know you were into pain to get off."

Kaoru blushed. "I…didn't either…I just found out today."

"So cute!" Hikaru grinned, pulling Kaoru into another hug.

"I am not cute!"

"You are! Especially when you cum early. It really does turn me on, Kaoru." He paused, and then added. "But if we were to ever switch positions that would be annoying."

"Hikaru! There's a difference between being really turned on and being premature." Kaoru shoved him away playfully and stood with difficulty to put on his uniform.

"Isn't that the same thing? I mean you couldn't wait for me to finish sucking you off, and I didn't even have to touch you last time."

Kaoru's face grew a brighter red, and he chose to ignore his teasing twin.

After cleaning themselves the two took the time to at least try to straighten up the dirtied dressing room before giving up and poking their heads out to survey the third music room.

The host members glanced up, and then turned to awkwardly finish cleaning.

"We're going home." Both twins stated at once. With that they disappeared through the club doors, one twin with a bounce in his step and the other with a limp.

* * *

><p><em>I've become a sudden idea engine...I'm not sure what this is but it should keep going! I have a more serious one-shot in the works. Essentially Kaoru torture porn, but more like hmm...a permenant physical injury that affects the twins lifestyle. I bet it's easy to guess now that I've said it. Wait for it, ne! <em>

_As for comments on this fic. I really have nothing except that I had fun humiliating Kaoru. _

_If you have any questions or comments you know what to do! PM or review. I'd be happy to hear from/talk to you guys._


End file.
